Animated Marginals
This is the page where little, short cartoons called Animated Marginals will be put. Usually the first one of each episode appears after the first segment. The second appearance of this segment comes later on in the episode, or after Spy vs. Spy. [[Season 1|'Season 1']] Animated Marginals 'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *A man puts up a picture but gets sucked into the wall (Also note that Keyboard Cat's music was played during this). *Tarzan swings from a vine but falls down and gets eaten by a lion. 'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *A spider catches a fly cowboy style. *A boy blows bubble gum but gets popped instead. '2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime' *Two chefs play ping pong using a meatball as a ball. *Vikings throw cannons at a castle. 'Star Blecch / uGlee' *A man tries to find a spot to put a sign that says Danger! Quicksand! * A doctor is kicked in the groin when testing a patient's reflexes. 'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition' *A lion tamer gives his lion mouth spray. *A man plays violin and then falls asleep. 'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' *Cavemen draw with real animals. *A man chokes due to a bird pooping in his mouth while resting in a hammock. 'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *Guys get milk from cows to extinguish a fire. *A pile of tightrope walkers cry and whine because the one on the bicycle sneezed. The ringleader says "Gesundheit!". (Also note that the bicycle is hanging from the wire) 'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' *A baby paints a masterpiece while a man paints a drawing. (the baby drew the Mona Lisa) *A knight creeps up on a dragon not knowing that the face he sees is his tail. 'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' *Alfred walks by while a homeless man plays music for money, and Alfred exchanges the two hats. *A man tries to get a fish from a market below on a building from up top. (called fly fishing) 'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *A man tries to fly a kite but does not know he only has the string of the kite. A boy yells Hey, I think you forgot something! *Alfred E. Neuman dances on stage and gets only his head pulled away by a cane. Another cane yanks away the rest of his body. 'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *Alfred E. Neuman kisses a dog but on the wrong side. *A man gets a woman to fall back into a monster's hands. 'Da Grinchy Code / Duck' *A man blows leaves back and in the same position. *Alfred E. Neuman hits a golf ball and it hits a man's eye. 'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *A man puts up a sign (reading: for sale) for buildings that are close to an erupting volcano. *Miss Universe Pageant containing women...... and aliens. 'Pokémon Park / WWER' *A tow truck pulls a car but the truck breaks in half. *Alfred is waiting to hunt for ducks in the air but the ducks are walking on the ground. 'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *A man is walking past mice that are about to hit him with a club. *An astronaut looks at a directory in space. 'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *Alfred E. Neuman dresses up as a jack-in-the-box to scare a woman. *A man is hunting but a group of animals disguise as a totem pole. 'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man' *A man looking up a tall building is about to sneeze. *A speedboat sinks with an alien on an island. 'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *Alfred E. Neuman is out fishing but drains the ocean. *A firehose is squirting out the opposite end. 'HOPS / Naru210' *Alfred watches the sunset, but the sun plunges into the water, surprising him. *A man dates a woman during a circus. 'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' *A prince climbs Rapunzel's hair but she threatens to cut it. *Alfred hits fly with flyswatter but flies with it. 'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' *Alfred lights a rocket but he gets blasted off. *A couple are at a big dinner table talking to each other with their cell phones. 'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' *Alfred feeds bread to birds only for a big bird to eat him. *There are people flying kites and one kite is flying a person. 'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *Alfred painting the sun not knowing that there are monsters fighting each other. *A mailman avoids dogs by walking on stilts. 'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *Alfred opens his umbrella but rain comes from it instead from the clouds. *A prisoner digs through the ground, but meets another prisoner escaping. 'Ribbitless / The Clawfice' *A man draws an eight on ice using skates but Alfred changes it to him kissing the girl. *A mailman doesn't know where to deliver his last bit of mail but has to get over the water to deliver the mail to a guy on an island. Guy says "Over Here!" 'Force Code / Flammable' *Alfred rides a skateboard through a truck and surprisingly still goes. *A bird holds a split wire for other birds. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] Animated Marginals 'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *A soldier is behind a bush with a gun in his hands, and another soldier pokes himself out from behind a tree, blows up a paper bag, and is about to pop it. *A superhero comes out from a telephone booth and flies straight up, leaving his underwear behind. 'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *A woodpecker pecks on an elephant's trunk. *Alfred the Magician reaches into his hat only to get sucked in by a monster. 'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *A man wearing a sombrero in the rain pulls a plug to let rain out of his sombrero. *Alfred was pumping his bicycle's wheels when he puffs himself up and floats away. 'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *A beekeeper paints man with honey, then a bunch of bees eats half of his body. *Vampires walk away from each other. 'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *A man is out hunting but animals are up in the trees. *Kids are playing jumprope while talking to each other on their cell phones. 'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *Man has neck cramp and groans that annoys hermit crab. *A guy pours a giant box of cereal that releases a giant cereal piece. 'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *Dog whimpers while truck cleans his poop. *Ostrich sticks his head out of the ground and gets full-head ants. 'X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft' *Two Sarabian people fly on a magic carpet, towing away another carpet. *Ducks think that the inflatable duck is their mother. 'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' *Mike Wazowski goes to the doctor's office. *Alfred takes a piece of a mummy's wrap and goes to the bathroom. 'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *Alfred practices boxing with his shadow but it punches him. *Boy Catches Butterfly On Bear's Head. 'Demise of the Planet of the Apes / The Celebrity Ape-rentice' *Alfred and a monkey dress up as each other. *While monkeys are doing Monkey See, Monkey Do, one monkey farts and they cover their noses. 'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' *Turkey disguises himself as a pig so the Indian won't eat him. *Pirate goes to Lost and Found and finds the whale. 'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *While Alfred takes pictures of the wilderness and a man puts a quicksand sign and Alfred sinks in. *Bodybuilder falls down with barbell and falls through the wall. Then it shows other holes that he fell through. 'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16' *Alfred E. Neuman farts in the ocean, then all the fish died. *Hobo gets mail from a mailman. 'FROST / Undercover Claus' *While carolers sing "Silent Night," Alfred E. Neuman screams, then snow falls on them. *Alfred as one of Santa's helpers rings the bell for money. Then the guy passes and he steals it. 'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *Alfred uses actual mouse for computer but it turns out to be a real mouse. *When it rained, Robin uses Batman's cape as an umbrella. 'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *Paver paves road with a shark fin in it, then he screams and runs away. *Alfred E. Neuman plays tennis, then a giant tennis ball falls on him. 'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *Alfred conducts to help a hobo, then he takes the coin for himself. *Baby makes a sand castle, then a cat sits on it. 'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' * Biker drives through a puddle, then gets everyone wet except Alfred E. Neuman which had an umbrella. *Dwarf buys shampoo for Rapunzel. 'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *Elephant goes to the vet. *Alfred E. Neuman goes fishing, then catches a sunken ship. 'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp' *Alfred dresses up as a fly, then gets squished by a fly swatter. *A person gets arrested for yelling in front of a silent hospital after a robber tries to kill him. 'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Alfred E. Neuman juggles, then a bunch of balls fall on him. *Guy is too afraid to go on diving board, then falls down on stairs. 'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' *Fish reaper returns to the fishbowl. *Newborn crocodile falls in love with plier. 'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' *Alfred rings the doorbell for Mouse Exterminator Service, then rodents steal his car. *A guy got all balloons but there pop out by a cactuses. 'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *Alfred's exercise bike pedals away. *Guy saws circle in the ice, but the rest of the ice comes down. 'iChronicle / Hulk Smash' *Vampire sucks Alfred's blood, then he vomits. *A boy has a new Boomerang pet toy so his dog catch them. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] Animated Marginals 'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *Alfred's shadow gets hit by his girlfriend with a flower pot. *An Egyptian plays music to have a puppet cobra. 'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash' *While everyones runsaway when a boy brings a skunk to the pet show. *Alfred sees a shark in his bathtub but gets eating his toy duck. 'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' *A fat guy sits down at diner, then the boys' chairs rise up causing him to hit the celling. *Alfred E. Neuman dresses up as dancing bear, and a dog as a music player. 'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters' *A man cleans up the PAM! PAM! PAM! noise on the ground. *A man waters an apple tree. 'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus' *When a cactus steals the cowboy's hat and he runs away. *Two doctors bring a doctor's bag so the ambulance came to life. 'This Means War Machine / iCharlie' *A guy drive his junk boat while his friend ride a ski and fell on a river. *A cool car turns robot and a garbage truck turns Alfred E. Neuman. 'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild' *A fat man accidentally sits on a duck in his pool. *Alfred uses a graffiti spray to write MAD on a wall, but brokes from a wrecking ball. 'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure' *Alfred uses a jackhammer, then everyone's pants fall down. *A family sets up the camera, then a man steals it. 'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *A guy uses an umbrella while a person think will be rain but not just bunch of birds. *Alfred swim down an ocean with three fish but gets surprise by Hulk yelling "HULK DON'T WANT TINY SCREEN TIME!" 'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *Alfred uses a race flag, but a person rips up a flag and crashes the race car. *A god asks elephants help to move an ark on the river. 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *Captain Hook gose to Lost and Found and finds his parrot. *Captain Hook got his parrot gose to Lost and Found again and finds his hook. 'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon' *Alfred goes to the bull contest to catch a small bull. *Ladybug goes to the Tattoo Removal. 'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *Four band saw a solo dirty man that play with a dirty player for people. *Alfred found a shellphone at the beach then it vomits. 'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' *A man swim down a ocean and finds a treasure chest in the sand but gets eaten by a shark. *Alfred uses his pole to jump at pole vault then he flies away. 'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan' *A woman gets a surprise: That little girl turns out to be a witch after giving a trick or treat and flies away. *Three people dresses up as monsters, but Alfred dresses up as Alfred E. Neuman which would make people scream and run away. 'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' *A cowboy uses his gun to shoot a bottle, but accidentally shoots bunch of birds and chases them. *Alfred as the archer with his arrow and bow but he shoots on a woman's butt, then she chases him with her broom. 'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *Alfred is going up in the cannon at the circus but he fell down on the ground. 'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm' *A turkey run from a men with a nive but men is running by the bunch of turkey. *Everybody have floats for Thanksgiving parade and the others got some a Giant Alfred E. Neuman. 'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge' *A rhino punch a hunter and imagine to put hunter head in a wall. *Alfred E. Neuman wants something masterpiece with the stone but there break down. 'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' *A man put a star on top of the chriatmas tree but the tree fell down to pieces. 'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *A bird needs more lot a birds to grab a rhino. *A princess kisses a frog and it turns into Alfred E. Neuman and the princess falls. 'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors' *Alfred E. Neuman plays basketball with basketball team but a basketball pop down. *Three mans put a guy in the lake but a guy was save to climb. 'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON' *Alfred E. Neuman plays drums but there too many list and fell down on him. * A library man sees a woman with some chicken food for dinner at the library. 'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *An angel shoots Alfred E. Neuman with an arrow heart to fall in love with the old lady. *A man got a Valentine's Day gift to his girlfriend, but there are too many guys. 'James Bond: Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' *Alfred E. Neuman brings a dinosaur to the dentist office and the dentist fails. *A guy was skiing at the mountain and looks at two women, but a guy falls down off the cliff. 'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes' *Alfred E. Neuman paints the ship, but the water has come to life. *A man dresses up as the penguin so he can take pictures of penguins, but he gets eaten by a whale. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] Animated Marginals 'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' * 'Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate' * 'Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory' * 'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor' * 'Papa / 1600 Finn' * 'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' * '"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist' * 'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' * 'Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' * 'Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice' * 'The Flash and the Furious / Saved by Adele' * 'The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush' * 'Toy Soldiers / Mighty B! Power Rangers' * Trivia *In I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin, and throughout the last episode of Season 1, Alfred E. Neuman has appeared in some of the animated marginals. *The Marginals are based on the "Drawn-Out Dramas" cartoons in MAD Magazine, which run under the Marginal Thinking Department of the magazine. More info is at the Wikipedia page section. *They are originally conceived and drawn out by Sergio Aragonés. *The first Halloween marginal in Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy is a parody of Disney and Pixar's [[Monsters, Inc.|''Monsters, Inc.]] *"Fish reaper returns" from '''The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' is a parody of Grim Reaper. *Mike Wartella segments are always after the first of these and then sometimes after Spy vs. Spy in the episodes that don't have an Animated Marginals segment. Category:Cartoon segments Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments